


Sabtu

by lunarr_dream



Series: Insomnia Book ft SeungJin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarr_dream/pseuds/lunarr_dream
Summary: Sabtu hanya hari biasa pada awalnya, perlahan berganti menjadi hari yang ditunggu Seungmin. Sabtu telah berganti menjadi hari yang dirasa sedikit lebih spesial baginya, walaupun sangat berat diakui. Sebab sabtu adalah jadwal kunjungan pelanggan cafe yang kehadirannya menjerat hati,Hwang Hyunjin
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Insomnia Book ft SeungJin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi pertama yang di-post di platfrom ini, tapi sudah terlebih dahulu di-posting pada platfrom w*tpadd. Di-posting untuk meramaikan hastag Hyunjin dan Seungmin. Pernah membaca fiksi dengan alur seperti ini tapi saya lupa pengarang-nya, yang jelas saya membaca di platfrom f*nfiction.
> 
> Masih amatir dalam menulis, tapi mudah-mudahan dinikmati fiksi pendek ini..

Café tempat Seungmin bekerja tidaklah terlalu ramai berbanding lurus dengan letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian. Café kecil sedikit tersembunyi dari jalan umum, sehingga cukup sulit untuk ditemukan. Meskipun begitu tetap terkenal dikalangan pengunjung tetap café tersebut. Café yang menyediakan minuman hangat maupun minuman dingin, beberapa jenis teh atau kopi hingga beberapa jenis _smoothies_ , dilengkapi beberapa _snack_ ringan sebagai pelengkap minuman. Café yang menawarkan alunan musik lembut nan menenangkan dengan pelayanan ramah. Cocok untuk beberapa kalangan yang menyukai ketenangan dan kesendirian. Menjauhkan diri sementara dari hiruk pikuk dan masalah stress perkotaan pada umumnya.

Café sederhana, dilayani oleh beberapa pelayanan saja. Chan si pemilik lebih banyak mengelolah keuangan dan membeli bahan untuk diolah. Senior lain yang bertugas sebagai _chef_ , mempunyai pemikiran sedikit diluar akal sehat, tapi akan sangat mempesona jika sedang serius meracik menu, Minho si _chef_ jenius. Lalu ada teman sebaya yang tugas utama sebagai pelayan karena tentu saja pemuda ini lebih supel dalam berkomunikasi dengan para pelanggan, si ramah Jisung. Di waktu tertentu, saat café banyak dikunjungi maka Jisung tentu akan dibantu oleh petugas di kasir, Seungmin.

Seungmin lebih banyak menghabiskan pekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir dihari senin sampai jumat mulai pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 9 malam saat waktu café tutup. Lalu Seungmin akan menjadi pekerja waktu penuh pada hari sabtu -Hari minggu adalah hari bebas baginya- Kebutuhan hidup di kota mengharuskan Seungmin untuk bekerja paruh waktu, disela jadwal kuliah padat dari pagi hingga pukul 3 sore.

Tidak begitu membosankan jika bekerja di café ini. Si pemilik Chan, sangat pandai memilih musik penyemangat juga menenangkan untuk menemani dihari-hari kerja. Teman sekerja-nya juga sangat ramah, walaupun bagi Seungmin kadang ia tidak mengerti akan lelucon mereka. Terutama lelucon yang dilemparkan Minho. Demi dewa, hanya Jisung yang akan tertawa disetiap lelucon yang dikeluarkan dari pikiran ajaib Minho. Mungkin hanya Seungmin sendiri yang memiliki kotak tertawa jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan ke-3 teman kerja-nya ini. Seungmin kadang hanya bisa melongo mendengar lelucon-lelucon Minho sedangkan Chan dan Jisung sudah bisa tertawa hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

Dibandingkan dengan rasa bosan yang menggeregoti saat café sedikit pengunjung, belakangan ini ada hal lain yang menarik bagi Seungmin dan membuatnya menanti-nanti dengan dada-nya turut berdentum tak sabaran.

Sabtu.

Ya, hari sabtu.

Kadang Seungmin sampai menghitung hari, melihat kalender berulang kali memastikan kalau hari sabtu adalah hari ini.

Sabtu telah berganti menjadi hari yang dirasa sedikit lebih spesial baginya, walaupun sangat berat bagi Seungmin untuk mengakui pada awalnya.

Sabtu telah menjadi hari yang dinanti. Sebab hari sabtu, hari dimana orang itu akan berkunjung. Si pemilik rambut hitam pekat yang terlihat sehat, ada bintik hitam disudut mata kiri dan memiliki bibir yang _well_ ….

Ini bagian yang paling sulit diakui, tapi pemuda itu memiliki bibir yang menawan lebih dari setiap orang yang pernah ditemui seumur hidup Seungmin.

Seungmin tidak begitu banyak berbincang dengan pelanggan café, tapi ia hafal dengan kesemua pengunjung tetap. Satu saja pengunjung baru, sudah pasti akan mudah untuk diketahui.

Hwang Hyunjin….

Pelanggan baru yang kemudian kehadirannya di café menjadi hal yang dinanti Seungmin. Tidak pernah terjadi pada pelanggan lain.

Dikunjungan keempat, pemuda itu melupakan dompet ditempat duduknya. Mungkin karena terburu-buru meninggalkan café yang mendadak ramai dikunjungi sehingga si Hwang Hyunjin ini tidak sadar jika dompet berlapis kulit yang terlihat mahal itu tertinggal.

Seungmin yang pada dasarnya didik menjadi anak murah hati dan jujur, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dompet tersebut kepada si pemilik. Seungmin menuju apartemen Hyunjin setelah jam malam selesai, berdasarkan alamat yang tertera di kartu penduduk pemuda itu. Memilih mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah merengek minta di istirahatkan, bahkan cuaca waktu itu juga tidak begitu bersahabat. Chan tidak bisa menemani, beralasan karena Seungmin yang menemukan maka Seungmin juga yang harus mengembalikannya. Jangan coba-coba mengharapkan untuk ditemani Minho atau Jisung, kedua pemuda berbeda usia itu sudah ada janjian makan malam bersama, berdua. Seungmin kadang berpikir apa kedua orang ini tertarik satu sama lain? Kedua pemuda ini selalu kompak dalam berbagai hal.

Seungmin bukan tipe yang mengharapkan imbalan. Tapi, perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Hyunjin ternyata lebih menguras kondisi dompet dan fisik dari yang dapat dipikirkan Seungmin. Belum lagi cuaca berangin dan tubuh yang lelah, membuat Seungmin mengharapkan setidaknya ada segelas air hangat atau mungkin segelas minuman pabrik yang didapat melegakan tenggorokan. Pemikirannya salah, saat pintu apartamen terbuka, Hyunjin terlihat terkejut, kemudian menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan lalu menutup pintu apartemen tepat di depan wajah Seungmin setelah dompet miliknya berpindah tangan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Padahal Seungmin sudah tersenyum seramah mungkin.

_Sialan_!

Seungmin terlanjur mencap Hyunjin dengan imej buruk.

Kesan buruk perlahan berganti dengan tanda tanya besar.

Hyunjin ternyata sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke café sebelum-sebelumnya. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Jisung dan Woojin- _hyung_ -teman sekerja lainnya yang lebih sering bekerja di pagi dan siang hari sebelum mengganti jam kerja Seungmin di sore hari-.

Tanda tanya makin menjadi saat Hyunjin dalam beberapa bulan terakhir –Seungmin bahkan sudah lupa kapan pertama kali kegiatan ini sebenarnya dimulai- Hyunjin selalu berkunjung beberapa menit setelah jam kerja Seungmin dimulai, paling lambat sekitar 4.30 menit sore. Setiap hari sabtu, Hyunjin akan datang, duduk ditempat yang sama sejajar dengan meja kasir dan baru akan pulang setelah pengumuman dari Chan atau Jisung jika café akan segera ditutup dialunkan.

Hyunjin tidak banyak beraktivitas. Kadang hanya memainkan ponsel atau membaca beberapa buku yang dibawa. Kadang juga akan bekerja dengan laptop yang terus menyala. Lebih aneh kadang Hyunjin hanya menikmati secangkir teh chamomile –selalu- sambil menopang dagu lalu melihat keluar kaca jendela.

Hyunjin sangat suka melihat keluar jendela disela-sela aktivitasnya.

Seingat Seungmin, tidak banyak percakapan terjadi antara mereka, selain karena tugas utama Seungmin dibagian kasir. Jika terhitung,

_Boleh aku tahu apa yang ingin anda pesan?_

_Ini jumlah yang perlu anda bayar.._

_Silahkan tunggu di meja yang anda pilih hingga pesanan diantar._

atau teriakan kecil dari dirinya dan Jisung

_Silahkan datang lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan…_

Pernah satu kali,

Di hari sabtu, minggu terkakhir bulan itu. Chan sangat menyebalkan, menitipkan kunci café pada Seungmin dengan alasan menjemput adiknya yang jauh-jauh berkunjung dari Australia. Seungmin bekerja dari pagi hingga jam tutup dengan ekstra, belum lagi kurang tidur akibat tugas menumpuk malam sebelumnya dan Minho lalu Jisung juga ikut pulang setengah jam lebih awal, alasan yang sama.

Janji makan malam bersama.

Menunggu jam pulang, mata Seungmin memberat. Masih tersisa dua pengunjung yang belum pulang termasuk Hyunjin.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, Seungmin jatuh tertidur disamping meja kasir.

Saat tersadar, mata masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram, Seungmin berangsur-angsur sadar, ada Hyunjin yang ikut menidurkan kepalanya di meja kasir dengan wajah menghadap Seungmin.

Sebagian besar lampu café telah padam dan Seungmin langsung sadar dari mata setengah mengantuk.

“Hyunjin?” Seungmin bertanya-tanya bagaimana sampai Hyunjin bisa ikut menidurkan kepala disampingnya.

“Hm…” Jawab Hyunjin, matanya sedang terpejam.

“Sudah waktu café ditutup..” Ujar Seungmin hati-hati, sesaat setelah melirik jam dinding hampir menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

“Aku tahu… Café sudah aku tutup..-” Hyunjin bergumam, perlahan membuka mata. Mempertemukan iris berbeda mereka. “…-Meja terakhir telah aku bereskan. Jika lelah, tidur sedikit lagi..”

Seungmin tersipu, malu tertangkap basah tertidur disaat seharusnya dia bekerja.

“Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang…”

“Akan aku antar…”

Seungmin sungkan dan semakin malu. Pada akhirnya Hyunjin memesan taksi online yang mengantar Seungmin pulang.

Di sabtu berikutnya dan berikut lagi, Hyunjin akan menunggu sampai Seungmin pulang kemudian berujar salam perpisahan. Sampai disini pun kadang Seungmin dan Hyunjin masih berbagi kecanggungan. Parahnya beberapa kali Seungmin atau Hyunjin bercanda -sampai taksi online jemputan Seungmin tiba- tapi salah satu dari antara mereka tidak menangkap maksud candaan tersebut dan berakhir mereka terselimuti _awkward silence._

Meski semakin lama kehadiran Hyunjin menjadi sangat dinanti Seungmin, menimbulkan tanda tanya dan gelisah jika Hyunjin terlambat datang lebih dari satu jam. Rasanya nyaman terlanjur melekat tak mau lepas saat bersama Hyunjin.

Lalu, di sabtu sekitar bulan pertengahan tahun, lagi-lagi Chan menitipi kunci café. Seungmin sampai berpikir kepercayaan yang diberikan pada pegawai café terlebih dirinya cukup berlebihan, Chan semakin sering menitip kunci. Bersamaan dengan Minho dan Jisung yang semakin sangat sering menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama, cuma berdua. Sampai tahap ini, Seungmin mulai percaya kedua orang ini diam-diam menjalani hubungan kekasih, saking seringnya mereka berdua menempel kemana-mana.

Sekali lagi Seungmin jatuh tertidur beberapa menit sebelum café ditutup. Sangat sulit diingat kejadian pastinya, terasa seperti kabut yang menutup mata. Seungmin terbangun dengan aroma makanan menusuk hidung, bangun dengan sebelah mata digosok.

Seungmin terbangun ditempat yang sangat asing.

Tempat tidur yang asing, ruangan asing dan perabot yang asing. Setidaknya ada yang tidak asing. Hyunjin berdiri dengan apron terikat di tubuh, menatap Seungmin dengan tangan bersedekap dada dipintu kamar.

“Hyunjin?” Seungmin kebingungan, sungguh.

“ _Hm_?”

“Jam berapa ini?”

“Hampir tengah malam..” Jawab Hyunjin setelah melirik jam tangan miliknya.

“Café?” Seungmin bergumam, teringat café belum ditutup dan sekarang malah ia berada ditempat asing.

“Sudah aku tutup dan aku bereskan meja pelanggan terakhir…”

Seungmin merutuk diri hebat, rasa malu dan bodoh bercampur aduk. Yang Seungmin ingat, Hyunjin kemudian mengajak memakan makan instan yang telah disiapkannya lalu membiarkan Seungmin tidur dikamar tamu apartemen miliknya. Tidak banyak hal yang diceritakan malam itu, hanya berkisar keseharian Seungmin di kampus.

Sabtu berikutnya, Seungmin berusaha menghindar karena masih merasa malu, tapi Hyunjin cukup keras kepala untuk tetap menunggu Seungmin pulang

“Terima kasih untuk sabtu minggu lalu…” Ujar Seungmin nyaris berbisik. Tentu saja malu. Kakinya menendang angin kosong, menyembunyikan sebagian rasa gugup.

“Tidak masalah…” Jawab yang lebih tua dengan tawa kecil. Cukup keras ternyata ucapan Seungmin hingga di dengar Hyunjin.

Hening sejenak meliputi..

"Hyunjin?" Panggil Seungmin nyaris berbisik.

"Hm?" Jawab Hyunjin dengan mata seakan terus mengikat pandangan mereka.

“Kenapa?” Susah payah Seungmin menyuarakan kata itu.

Menyuarakan isi kepala yang bertanya tentang semua tindakan Hyunjin.

Sedikit lebih Seungmin paham, tapi enggan berspekulasi.

Hyunjin mendekatkan wajah. Seungmin bahkan terlampau kaget hanya untuk sekedar tersentak agar menjauhkan kepala.

“Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu dan aku sangat serius..” Ujarnya dengan garis wajah nampak tidak sedang bercanda.

Belum sempat Seungmin merespon, Hyunjin telah melangkah keluar dari café, menutup pintu kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Seungmin.

Masih ada satu meja pelanggan yang belum sempat dibersihkan, tapi Seungmin tidak peduli. Malah berlari keluar mengikuti Hyunjin mengabaikan Jisung yang berteriak menyuruhnya kembali untuk membereskan meja.

Seungmin mendudukan diri di dalam mobil Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin?"

" _Hm_?" Hyunjin menjawab di tengah kesibukan menyetir.

“Aku juga serius menyukaimu…”

Seungmin tertawa saat melihat wajah Hyunjin yang berubah menjadi merah padam, meski kulit dipipi Seungmin juga ikut terasa panas saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Malam itu, Seungmin membiarkan dirinya dibawa Hyunjin ke apartemen miliknya. Ditempat yang mulai tidak begitu terasa asing baginya, menghabiskan malam bersama dengan canda dan tawa sampai lupa waktu untuk tidur ditempat tidur yang juga sudah tidak begitu asing lagi.

Seungmin tahu, selalu ada alasan baginya untuk menyukai hari sabtu dan tentu saja banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada Hyunjin.

**-FIN-**


	2. Favorit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selain bekerja, hari sabtu, cafe kecil yang terletak tersembunyi dari keramaian dan tentu saja Kim Seungmin menjadi hal terfavorit Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekuel sabtu berupa sudut pandang dari Hyunjin. Mudah-mudahan masih tetap disukai..
> 
> Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo dan lain sebagainya..
> 
> Selamat membaca~

Hyunjin menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai editor paruh waktu di sebuah perusahaan grafis. Bekerja menjadi editor tidak begitu berat, akan tetapi akan sangat menguras tenaga bila hari _deadline_ tiba. Hyunjin akan bekerja sampai larut dan kadang lupa jika dia membutuhkan waktu beristirahat. Saat pengap dan letih melanda, Hyunjin memilih untuk menyendiri, menyingkir dari keramaian. Tapi, Hyunjin bukan pula orang yang terlampau betah dirumah. Jadi, berkunjung ke café yang tidak terlalu ramai sambil melepas lelah dan tentu saja menikmati cemilan adalah pilihan Hyunjin.

Café yang sudah beberapa kali dikunjungi saat waktu senggang -tentu saja setelah diajak beberapa kali oleh sahabat semenjak kuliah-. Café kecil sedikit tersembunyi dari jalan umum dan cukup sulit untuk ditemukan. Café yang menjadi tempat favorit selain pekerjaannya, sebab café tersebut menyediakan minuman hangat maupun minuman dingin, beberapa jenis teh atau kopi hingga beberapa jenis _smoothies_ , dilengkapi beberapa _snack_ ringan sebagai pelengkap minuman. Belum lagi café tersebut juga menyuguhkan alunan musik lembut nan menenangkan dengan pelayanan ramah, memang sangat cocok bagi Hyunjin untuk sekedar melepas lelah.

Beberapa kali berkunjung diwaktu berbeda terasa biasa saja. Sampai suatu hari, entah itu kunjungan yang ke-3 atau ke-4 kalinya di hari sabtu, pemuda berambut coklat muda yang bertugas sebagai kasir berhasil menarik atensi Hyunjin.

Seungmin Kim,

Adalah nama si kasir yang Hyunjin baca dari _name tag_ -nya.

Pemuda itu cukup telaten bekerja sebagai kasir merangkap pelayan jika café tersebut sedang ramai dikunjungi, meski guratan lelah terlihat jelas diwajah manis itu.

Kasir yang ramah, tersenyum disetiap transaksi di meja kasir maupun saat meletakkan _snack_ atau minuman di meja pelanggan. Pemuda itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sebagai kasir ketimbang menjadi pelayan. Seungmin ini, akan terlihat seperti merajuk atau mengerucut bibir saat terlampau sibuk mendata di kasir atau sudut bibirnya akan terangkat saat berbicara serius tanpa disadari atau akan terlihat bingung saat teman kerjanya melemparkan lelucon dan lelucon itu tidak terasa lucu olehnya.

Tanpa sadar Hyunjin akan menopang dagu dan memperhatikan kegiatan Seungmin sambil berusaha agar pemuda itu tidak menyadari jika sedang diperhatikan.

Setelah sedikit bertanya -tentu bukan pada Seungmin-, Hyunjin tahu Seungmin lebih banyak menghabiskan paruh waktu sebagai kasir dihari senin sampai jumat mulai pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 9 malam saat waktu café tutup. Lalu Seungmin akan bekerja dengan waktu penuh pada hari sabtu -Hari minggu adalah hari bebas bagi Seungmin- Kebutuhan hidup di kota mengharuskan Seungmin untuk bekerja paruh waktu, disela jadwal kuliah padat dari pagi hingga pukul 3 sore.

Maka sabtu menjadi hari yang tepat untuk sekadar mampir dan bertemu Seungmin yang Hyunjin pikir akan terus menjadi kebiasaannya.

Kebiasan melihat berganti dentuman cepat dan berirama di dada bertumbuh menjadi rasa suka.

Kebiasan perlahan berganti menjadi kegiatan favorit.

Ya, favorit..

Karena Hyunjin mulai menghitung hari, melihat kalender berulang kali memastikan kalau hari sabtu adalah hari ini disela-sela kesibukannya.

Mungkin sabtu juga menjadi hari favorit Hyunjin. Sebab hari sabtu, hari dimana Hyunjin akan bertemu dengan Seungmin lebih lama dari hari kerja lainnya. 

Seungmin tidak begitu banyak berbincang dengan pelangan café, maka Seungmin juga tidak banyak berbicara dengan Hyunjin.

Pada awalnya Seungmin tidak menyadari, tapi dibeberapa pertemuan, mungkin di kali ke-3 barulah Seungmin menyadari saat Hyunjin berdiri di depan kasir, ingin memesan sekaligus membayar pesanannya. Sebab, Seungmin menatap Hyunjin dengan kedua alis tertekuk seolah berusaha mencari ingatan tentang Hyunjin sebagai pelanggan didalam kepalanya.

Hyunjin akui Seungmin memiliki ingatan yang bagus, sebab dengan cepat-dilihat dari gerak-geriknya- Seungmin sadar jika Hyunjin telah beberapa kali berkunjung dihari yang sama, hari sabtu. Bahkan diwaktu yang nyaris sama.

Dikunjungan ketujuh bagi Hyunjin, dengan sedikit keberanian bercampur rasa gugup, Hyunjin secara sengaja meninggalkan dompetnya dan terburu-buru meninggalkan saat café mendadak ramai dikunjungi. Meski dompet yang ditinggalkan berupa dompet berlapis kulit mahal.

Hyunjin sempat menelepon Chan, teman dekat dari bangku kuliah -orang yang sama yang mengajak Hyunjin berkunjung ke cafe-, lalu menceritakan tentang dirinya sengaja meninggalkan dompet dan berharap Seungmin menyadari sehingga ia sedikit lebih berani untuk mengajak lebih muda untuk berbincang ringan.

Chan orang cerdas, dengan cepat menyadari jika Hyunjin memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Seungmin, bahkan menyadari dari sebelum Hyunjin sengaja meninggalkan dompet. Lalu Chan bercanda tentang bantuan rahasia yang akan diberikan sebelum pada akhirnya menertawakan Hyunjin habis-habisan.

Hyunjin sontak menggerutu pada Chan.

Didalam mobil menuju apartemen, Hyunjin dirundung gugup dan cemas. Berharap Seungmin menyadari keberadaan dompet itu, menyimpan kemudian mengembalikan agar Hyunjin sedikit mendapat alasan untuk sekedar bertukar kata dengan Seungmin.

Semua diluar dugaan Hyunjin ketika bunyi tanda tamu berkunjung terdengar, saat Hyunjin membuka pintu tanpa terlebih dahulu melihat pada layar interkom.

Seungmin datang mengantarkan dompet milik Hyunjin dengan raut lelah, rambut terlihat sedikit berantakan dibalik topi biru. Seungmin datang di jam yang terlampau malam dan cuaca yang cukup tidak bersahabat.

Masih ada senyum tipis tersungging di bibir berwarna _plum_ itu saat pintu dibuka.

Tapi, Hyunjin terlampau kaget, tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Seungmin. Darahnya mendadak berdesir dipadu jantung ikut berdetak hebat. Gugup kembali melanda saat Hyunjin menatap Seungmin sedikit lebih lama. 

Sadar menatap cukup lama, Hyunjin tersentak lalu menutup pintu apartemen tepat di depan wajah Seungmin setelah dompet miliknya berpindah tangan.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Padahal Seungmin sudah tersenyum seramah mungkin tadi.

Sialan!

Hyunjin merutuk diri hebat dan berharap Seungmin tidak mencapnya dengan imej buruk.

Setelah kejadian itu, awalnya Seungmin masih tersenyum seperti pada pelanggan umumnya namun terlihat menggabaikan, mungkin Seungmin kesal dan Hyunjin paham itu. Tetapi tidak cukup lama sampai Seungmin mulai tersenyum pada Hyunjin seakan lebih ramah dari pelanggan lain.

Hati Hyunjin menghangat akan senyuman itu.

Memberanikan diri untuk terlihat menaruh ketertarikan, Hyunjin berusaha untuk selalu berkunjung beberapa menit setelah jam kerja Seungmin dimulai, paling lambat sekitar 4.30 menit sore. 

Setiap hari sabtu, Hyunjin akan datang, duduk ditempat yang sama sejajar dengan meja kasir dan baru akan pulang setelah pengumuman dari Chan atau Jisung jika café akan segera ditutup dialunkan.

Hyunjin memang sengaja melakukan itu. Meski tidak banyak beraktivitas. Kadang hanya memainkan ponsel atau membaca beberapa buku yang dibawa. Kadang juga akan bekerja dengan laptop yang terus menyala. Tapi kadang Hyunjin hanya menikmati secangkir teh _chamomile_ –pesanan yang selalu sama, alasan lain agar Seungmin menyadari keberadaan Hyunjin- sambil menopang dagu lalu melihat keluar kaca jendela. 

Hyunjin sangat suka melihat keluar jendela disela-sela aktivitasnya. Bukan apa, hanya saja dari pantulan kaca jendela Hyunjin akan melihat Seungmin tanpa perlu membuat pemuda itu merasa risih akan tatapan terpesona yang selalu Hyunjin berikan kepada Seungmin.

Meski ini sudah menjadi kegiatan favorit, akan tetapi Hyunjin masih saja belum bisa menciptakan percakapan diantara mereka, selain karena tugas utama Seungmin dibagian kasir. Jika terhitung percakapan mereka hanya berupa,

_Boleh aku tahu apa yang ingin anda pesan?_

_Ini jumlah yang perlu anda bayar.._

_Silahkan tunggu dimeja yang anda pilih hingga pesanan diantar._

atau teriakan kecil dari Seungmin dan Jisung

_Silahkan datang lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan…_

Pernah satu kali,

Di hari sabtu, minggu terakhir bulan itu. Hyunjin meminta bantuan pada Chan agar memberikan waktu berdua bagi dirinya dan Seungmin.

Lagi-lagi diluar dugaan, Chan menitipkan kunci café pada Seungmin dengan alasan menjemput adiknya yang jauh-jauh berkunjung dari Australia -tentu saja itu hanya tipuan-. Hyunjin iba melihat Seungmin yang sepertinya bekerja dari pagi hingga jam tutup dengan ekstra, belum lagi kedua teman sekerja Seungmin, Minho dan Jisung juga ikut pulang setengah jam lebih awal.

Menunggu jam pulang, mata Seungmin memberat dan Hyunjin sadar itu. Seungmin berusaha terjaga saat masih tersisa dua pengunjung yang belum pulang termasuk Hyunjin.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, Seungmin jatuh tertidur disamping meja kasir.

Saat pelanggan selain Hyunjin meninggalkan café, Hyunjin membereskan meja, membalikkan tulisan _'close'_ pada pintu masuk cafe dan mematikan lampu yang terlampau terang, meninggalkan satu lampu temaram dekat meja kasir.

Membiarkan Seungmin tertidur, Hyunjin ikut membaringkan kepala berhadapan dengan Seungmin sambil salah satu lengan menopang kepalanya. Menatap dengan tatapan memuja wajah manis dan damai Seungmin sewaktu terlelap.

Hyunjin hampir terlelap saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Seungmin dengan suara sedikit serak.

“Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin ingin tersenyum saat menyadari jika Seungmin telah mengetahui namanya.

“Hm…” Jawab Hyunjin, matanya sedang terpejam.

“Sudah waktu café ditutup..” Suara Seungmin terdengar sangat hati-hati.

“Aku tahu… Café sudah aku tutup..-” Hyunjin bergumam, perlahan membuka mata. Mempertemukan iris berbeda mereka. “…-Meja terakhir telah aku bereskan. Jika lelah, tidur sedikit lagi..”

Seungmin tersipu, malu tertangkap basah tertidur disaat seharusnya dia bekerja. Meski Hyunjin bermaksud menenangkan dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan sebelumnya.

“Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang…” 

“Akan aku antar…” Hyunjin sedikit meminta.

Tapi, Seungmin seakan sungkan dan semakin malu. Pada akhirnya Hyunjin memilih memesan taksi _online_ untuk mengantarkan Seungmin pulang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hyunjin berusaha untuk lebih sedikit berani.

Di sabtu berikutnya dan berikut lagi, Hyunjin akan menunggu sampai Seungmin pulang kemudian berujar salam perpisahan. Sampai disini pun Hyunjin dan Seungmin masih berbagi kecanggungan. Parahnya beberapa kali Hyunjin atau Seungmin bercanda -hingga taksi _online_ jemputan Seungmin tiba- tapi salah satu dari antara mereka tidak menangkap maksud candaan tersebut dan berakhir mereka terselimuti _awkward silence_.

Tapi, Hyunjin menjadi semakin nyaman bersama Seungmin. 

Lalu, di sabtu sekitar bulan pertengahan tahun, lagi-lagi Hyunjin meminta Chan untuk memberikan waktu khusus baginya dan Seungmin. Seperti sebelumnya, Chan menitipi kunci café pada Seungmin. Bahkan Chan menjadi sering menitipi kunci dan meminta rekan kerja lainnya Minho dan Jisung untuk meninggalkan Hyunjin dan Seungmin berdua. Minho dan Jisung tidak berkeberatan semenjak mereka berdua juga terlihat menjalin hubungan lebih.

Hari itu, sekali lagi Seungmin jatuh tertidur beberapa menit sebelum café ditutup. Kali ini lebih lelap dari sebelumnya. Hyunjin melirik jam yang memang sudah sangat larut dan karena tidak mengetahui alamat rumah Seungmin.

Hyunjin menghubungi Chan sebelumnya, tapi _handphone_ si pirang itu tidak aktif. 

Chan sudah pasti sengaja.

Pada akhirnya Hyunjin memilih menggendong Seungmin yang sangat lelap, membawa kedalam mobil lalu membawa Seungmin ke apartemen miliknya.

Hyunjin baru saja selesai memasak dan ingin membangunkan Seungmin untuk makan -karena Hyunjin tahu belum ada makanan berat yang masuk ke perut Seungmin semenjak sore- saat Hyunjin menuju kamarnya dan menatap Seungmin yang sebelumnya sangat lelap, mulai bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

Iris teduh Seungmin perlahan membuka, menggosok sebelah matanya kemudian menatap keheranan. Sudah pasti Seungmin merasa asing.

Tempat tidur asing, ruangan asing dan perabot yang asing. Sedikit tersenyum lega saat kedua iris mereka bertemu. Hyunjin masih berdiri dengan apron terikat di tubuh, menatap Seungmin dengan tangan bersedekap dada dipintu kamarnya.

“Hyunjin?” Suara Seungmin terdengar sangat bingung.

“Hm?”

“Jam berapa ini?”

“Hampir tengah malam..” Jawab Hyunjin setelah melirik jam tangan miliknya.

“Café?” Seungmin bergumam, seakan teringat café belum ditutup.

“Sudah aku tutup dan aku bereskan meja pelanggan terakhir…”

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil saat Seungmin mengalihkan pandangan, pipi gemuk itu memerah malu, menjalar hingga ke telinga. Hyunjin kemudian mengajak memakan makan instan yang telah disiapkannya lalu membiarkan Seungmin tidur dikamar tamu apartemen miliknya. Tidak banyak hal yang diceritakan malam itu, hanya berkisar keseharian Seungmin di kampus. Hyunjin suka mendengar Seungmin yang berceloteh.

Sabtu berikutnya, Hyunjin peka jika Seungmin berusaha menghindar karena masih merasa malu, tapi Hyunjin cukup keras kepala tetap menunggu Seungmin hingga waktu pulang.

Saat Hyunjin menghampiri meja kasir, saat hendak pulang, tanpa diduga Seungmin berujar nyaris berbisik.

“Terima kasih untuk sabtu minggu lalu…” 

Tentu saja Hyunjin paham jika Seungmin malu. Sebab kaki Seungmin menendang angin kosong, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan sebagian rasa gugup juga.

“Tidak masalah…” Jawab Hyunjin sambil tertawa kecil. 

Bagi Hyunjin, Seungmin berbicara cukup jelas meski nyaris berbisik. Sebab Hyunjin selalu fokus pada Seungmin.

Hening sejenak meliputi..

"Hyunjin?" Panggil Seungmin masih nyaris berbisik.

"Hm?" Jawab Hyunjin. Menatap Seungmin intens, dengan tatapan mata seakan terus mengikat pandangan mereka.

“Kenapa?” Terdengar susah payah saat Seungmin menyuarakan kata itu.

Setitik bahagia menyebar dalam dada Hyunjin, mengerti Seungmin mulai paham dengan maksud dari segala tindakan Hyunjin.

Hyunjin mendekatkan wajah. Seungmin terlihat terlampau kaget, menjadi terpaku bahkan untuk sekedar tersentak dan menjauhkan kepala.

“Aku menyukaimu, benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu dan aku sangat serius..” Hyunjin berujar serius. Menyampaikan keinginan dan rasa sukanya pada Seungmin secara gamblang.

Belum sempat Seungmin merespon, Hyunjin telah melangkah keluar dari café, menutup pintu kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah Seungmin.

Jantung Hyunjin berdetak liar bercampur kalut, berpikiran Seungmin akan menghindar seperti sebelumnya dengan tindakan pengakuan tiba-tibanya.

Sebelumnya masuk mobil, sayup-sayup Hyunjin mendengar Jisung yang berteriak menyuruh Seungmin kembali untuk membereskan meja.

Hyunjin tersenyum sekali lagi saat melihat dari spion mobil, saat Seungmin berlari kecil meninggalkan café, Hyunjin menunggu hingga Seungmin masuk dan mendudukan diri di dalam mobil.

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin suka saat namanya dipanggil oleh Seungmin.

"Hm?" Hyunjin menjawab di tengah kesibukan menyetir.

“Aku juga serius menyukaimu…”

Hyunjin sangat senang dengan pernyataan Seungmin yang membalas rasa suka nya. Hati Hyunjin menghangat diiringi pipinya yang memerah dan Hyunjin tahu Seungmin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam, meski kulit dipipi Seungmin juga ikut merona memerah saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Malam itu, Seungmin membiarkan dirinya dibawa Hyunjin ke apartemen miliknya. 

Hyunjin ingin agar Seungmin tidak merasa asing di apartemennya. Menjadi terbiasa ditempat itu. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan canda dan tawa sampai lupa waktu untuk tidur ditempat tidur.

Hyunjin tahu, selalu ada alasan baginya untuk menjadikan hari sabtu sebagai hari favorit dan tentu saja banyak alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang terfavoritnya Seungmin..

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**


End file.
